This invention relates to the general field of pesticides, and is particularly concerned with the production of insecticides for the control of both household insects and crop insects.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,997,549 to Fukuto and Black discloses N-arylsulfenylated derivatives of benzofuranyl methylcarbamates as effective pesticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,006,231 to Black and Fukuto discloses N-aminosulfenylated derivatives of carbofuran as effective pesticides.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,843,689 to Brown discloses production of N-methyl or N-phenyldithiocarbamates produced from N-chlorothiocarbamates, as insecticides.
In the copending application Ser. No. 18,598, filed Mar. 7, 1979, of Fahmy et al, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,318, a novel class of chemical compounds useful as pesticides, consisting of N-alkoxysulfinylcarbamate esters, and their method of preparation is described.
In the copending application, Ser. No. 18,417, filed Mar. 7, 1979, of Fahmy et al, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,262,015, a novel class of chemical compounds useful as pesticides, consisting of N-alkylthio- and N-arylthiosulfinyl-carbamate esters, and their method of preparation is disclosed.
The object of the present invention is to provide another novel class of carbamate ester compounds which are effective pesticides.